Characters (Trolls)
Jimmyandfriends's movie-spoofs of "Trolls" Cast: *Princess Poppy - Bet (Edebits) *Baby Princess Poppy - Penny (The Rescuers) *Branch - Theo (Nutri Ventures – The Quest for the 7 Kingdoms) *Young Branch - Kubo (Kubo and the Two Strings) *Creek - Chester V (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2) *DJ Suki - Red Puckett (Hoodwinked) *Biggie - Wreck-It Ralph *Cooper - Genie (Aladdin) *Guy Diamond - Rusty Rivets *Satin - Shimmer (Shimmer and Shine) *Chenille - Shine (Shimmer and Shine) *Grandma Rosiepuff - Widow Tweed (The Fox and the Hound) *Moxie Dewdrop - Penny Peterson (Mr. Peabody & Sherman) *Aspen Heitz - Hercules *Mandy Sparkledust - Katie (The Secret Life of Pets) *Cookie Sugarloaf - Tinkerbell (Disney Fairies) *Tunnel Troll - Oh (Home) *Aura Troll - Tip (Home) *Olley Troll - Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) *Max Troll - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Harley Troll - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *North Troll - Fear (Inside Out) *Bini Troll - Joy (Inside Out) *Mia Troll - Mary Kathernie Bomba (Epic) *Nora Troll - Sadness (Inside Out) *Isabel Troll - Mrs. Otterton (Zootopia) *Skylar Troll - Minnie Mouse (Disney) *Axel Troll - E.B. (Hop) *McKenzie Troll - Anna (Frozen) *Clay Troll - Kristoff (Frozen) *Pearl Troll - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Sean Troll - Elsa (Frozen) *Maggie Troll - Olaf (Frozen) *Berry Troll - Larry The Cucumber (VeggieTales) *Cybil Troll - Katie (PAW Patrol) *Glimmer Troll - Granny Puckett (Hoodwinked) *Anton Troll - Aunt Fanny (Robots) *Sunny Troll - Unicorn (Animal Mechanicals) *Violet Troll - Carlotte (The Little Mermaid) *Garland Troll - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Cloud Guy - SpongeBob SquarePants *King Peppy - Warren Buffett (Secret Millionaires Club) *Harper - Margo Gru (Despicables Me) *Smidge - Anastasia Tremaine (Cinderella) *Fuzzbert - Max (The Secret Life of Pets) *Tickles - Gidget (The Secret Life of Pets) *Tibby - Perdita (101 Dalmatians) *Mr. Dinkles - Scrat (Ice Age) *Card - Alvin (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Spider - Barry B. Benson (Bee Movie) *Chef - Dawn Bellwether (Zootopia) *Todd - Captain Jack Sparrow (Pirates of The Caribbean) *Chad - Jack Sparrow's Dad (Pirates of The Caribbean) *Bergen Guard - Pirates Guard (Pirates of the Caribbean) *King Gristle Sr. - Eduardo Pérez (Despicable Me 2) *Prince Gristle - Maui (Moana) *Bridget - Moana Waialiki (Moana) *Young Prince Gristle - Spot (The Good Dinosaur) *Young Bridget - Chaca (The Emperor's New Groove) *Vinny the Phone - Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) *Bibbly - Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) *Captain Starfunkle - Uncle Rubato (Marvelous Musical Mansion) *Darius - Fred (Big Hero 6) *Keith - Alistair Krei (Big Hero 6) *Copt - Sir Ector (The Sword in The Stone) *Barnebis - Scar (The Lion King) *Ariana Grande Don't Know - Gazelle (Zootopia) *Bergen Girl - Lucy van Pelt (Peanuts) *Wedgie Bergen #1 - Sulley (Monsters Inc) *Wedgie Bergen #2 - Mike (Monsters Inc) *Anxious Troll Child - Vanellope van Schweetz (Wreck It Ralph) *Troll Child #1 - Melody (The Little Mermaid ll: Return to the Sea) *Troll Child #2 - Jimmy Neutron *Troll Child #3 - Riley Andersen (Inside Out) *Troll Child #4 - Angie (Thomas Edison's Secret Lab) *Troll Child #5 - Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents) *Basketball Bergen #1 - Oil Can (The BoxTrolls) *Basketball Bergen #2 - Fish (The BoxTrolls) *Basketball Bergen #3 - Shoe (The BoxTrolls) *Bergen's Mom - Tulip (Storks) *Bergen's Baby - Diamord Destiny (Storks) *Diamond Troll #1 - B.E.N. (Treasure Planet) *Diamond Troll #2 - Seadee (Bolts & Blip) *Diamond Troll #3 - Bolts (Bolts & Blip) *Diamond Troll #4 - Cappy (Robots) *Diamond Troll #5 - Blip (Bolts & Blip) *Diamond Troll #6 - Fender Pinwheeler (Robots) *Diamond Troll #7 - Rodney Copperbottom (Robots) *Diamond Troll #8 - Rex (Animal Mechanicals) *Diamond Troll #9 - Komodo (Animal Mechanicals) *Diamond Troll #10 - Sasquatch (Animal Mechanicals) *Troll Doll - Various Animal/Human/Emotion/Creature *Bergens - Various Human/BoxTroll/Monster/Creature *Spiders! - Cy-Bugs (Wreck-It Ralph) Category:JimmyandFriends Category:Trolls Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs